Hidden Lives
by WorldnWords
Summary: Hayley is living in LA and enjoying the life she is trying to build for herself. She has created a version of family that gets her through the days, and nights... but one person isn't quite what they seem. She and Finn have a simple friendship, but what happens when Finn's hidden life comes to the surface and drags them all into it? Can the makeshift family survive? (AU)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **I hope that you enjoy the new story.  
**

 **Hayley is living some kind of life in Los Angeles when she gets mixed up in a friends problems. Can she come out ok? Or will Finn have to go to ends to protect his new friend?**

* * *

I sighed as I walked down my street. I knew that I was making a mistake by living in this area, but if I wanted to pay rent and have money for food... then I would just deal with it. I had a decent job, but everything was so much more expensive these days. I was working in downtown Los Angeles, and living in a tiny studio apartment in Burbank, Ca. The upside was that my tiny apartment had a view of the mountains, but the downside was that I'm pretty sure that the 500 sq ft included that tiny balcony. I was just glad that the subway was close, and I didn't actually have to drive most places. My building was basically a large townhome converted into 4 apartments, and I got the top floor.

I had moved out to LA after I had graduated with a nursing degree, and went to work in the coroners office. I had gotten my associates while I was still in high school, and worked at a lab through college. I got the job offer a week before I graduated, and didn't even have to think about it. I wanted out of Florida, and I was happy to go somewhere else. I had been here for about a month, and had made a few friends that were at my apartment complex.

"Hey, Hayley." a voice said as I walked into the complex and towards my upstairs unit. I looked over to see my best friend here, Becky. She had moved here from Ireland to try and become an actress. She had become my first friend because we lived in the same building, but I quickly found out how glad I was that she was a friend. She saved my ass one night when I got locked out.

"Hey." I said as she walked over to me on the landing near her apartment. She had the biggest landing, so sometimes we would all hangout with each other down there. It was like having family, which was nice because sometimes LA could be lonely. We all had something different to our apartment so it was an unwritten rule to just share.

"The guys want to know if you want to go with us tonight." she said and I smirked. She was talking about Finn and Noam. They lived in our building as well, and were some of my friends. Noam had it bad for Becky, and Finn was just an odd guy who mostly kept to himself. He didn't seem interested in making friends, except for Becky, Noam, and I. I never really understood because he could be a male model if he wanted to be, but I actually had no idea what Finn did for a job. Noam was a bartender, which fit his personality, and male model on the side. I looked over to see Noam and Finn talking as Noam sent me a wave.

"Sure, let me change." I said and she nodded before walking back over to them. I changed into jeans, a tank top, put a light cardigan over it, and some combat boots. I redid my ponytail and grabbed my stuff. I walked out to find them waiting for me. Becky was dressed close to me where as the guys looked almost the same in v-neck t shirts, skinny jeans, and vans. Noam was wearing his glasses, and Finn has his signature annoyed look. He was really nice, but very guarded. He had just shown up one day to get a room. The building we lived in was 5 floors with each of us getting a floor. The bottom was where we did laundry, got our mail, and storage.

We left and walked to the subway. We ended up at Universal City Walk. I was always happy to go somewhere cheap as we walked around, and finally decided to go back into Burbank to hit up a Del Taco. Finn and Noam were putting at away as Becky and I were talking about a hot guy that had given Becky his number tonight.

"Let's go see a movie." Becky suggested and Noam immediately agreed, but I shook my head no. I was tired after work, and my bed was calling me. I didn't have to work tomorrow so I was looking forward to sleep and sleeping in.

"You all go ahead... I'm going home." I said and Becky started to beg me, but I resisted.

"Finn, you are in, right?" Noam asked him and Finn shook his head no.

"No, I have to be up early tomorrow, and Hayley doesn't need to walk alone." he said and Noam rolled his eyes at him.

We got done and I started to walk back,as Finn walked with me. We got onto the subway, and when we got off at our stop Finn was walking closer to me. I knew that we didn't live in a great area, but I would be ok.

"You didn't have to walk me back." I said and he chuckled. He gave a rare smile, and it was nice to see. He looked at me and shook his head. We had talked a few times, and he was always interesting to talk to because of his view on life. We had hung out once on my balcony, because I got in late and he was still awake, but that's the extent of our friendship.

"What makes you think I didn't need the protection?" he asked me jokingly as I laughed at him. We were talking about his home in Ireland when someone came out from beside a building, and sucker punched Finn. I was so shocked as he hit them back, before they knocked him to the ground. I was in shock, but managed to give them a swift kick to the knee. They turned to look at me and I was looking at a man with a dark beard, longer hair, and dark eyes. He shoved me to the ground, as Finn got back to his feet. He punched him in the face, and kicked him in the ribs. Finn went down in pain as the man stood over him. I was sitting up when the man smirked back at me. I didn't know who he was, but I didn't like him.

"That's just the beginning of payback." he told him and kicked Finn again before disappearing as quickly as he came out. I scrambled over to Finn and he was bleeding heavily from his mouth or nose... maybe both. I got us to our feet, put my cardigan over his face, and pulled us the rest of the way to the building.

"Come on, you need help." I said as I pulled him to my apartment in the attic. We walked in and I sat him at the table that was my living room, dining room, computer desk,and catch all. I had it next to the door to outside, which I left open most of the time so I didn't get to hot being upstairs. He put his back, and I push it back down, so he wouldn't choke on his own blood or get sick off it. I scrambled to find my supplies as he sniffed a few times. I was glad that I had random medical supplies from my job, and because I was a known klutz. I found what I needed and crouched down in front of him. I was surprised at the amount of blood.

"You did tell me you needed protection." I joked and he rolled his eyes at me, but didn't say anything. I wanted to know what the fuck just happened, or I was at least owed an explanation.

"You want to tell me what that was about?" I asked him as I started cleaning him up. He wouldn't make eye contact me me, and I grabbed his chin to clean him off.

"Something you shouldn't of been involved in." he mumbled and I scoffed at him. I was not in the mood for that shit right now. I was going to get answers.

"Too late... start talking." I said as we locked eyes.

* * *

 **A/N: Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you or the reviews! You all are awesome!**

I couldn't shake the feeling of someone watching me. I had patched Finn up that night and he hadn't told me much. He just told me that he had made some enemies in his job, but wouldn't give details. I got tired of going in circles, so I gave up after awhile. I patched him up, and he went back to his apartment that night. We hadn't really told anyone what happened, but after a week of that feeling... I didn't know what was going on. I guess maybe I was paranoid now that someone was going to jump out at me when I was walking by a dark ally.

"Hayley?" Drew, my co-worker at the morgue, said as he walked over to me. I jumped and looked up at him; he was a really large guy. He had a Scottish accent that would make any woman weak in the knees, and the prettiest eyes.

"You ok? You seem jumpy." he said and I shrugged it off. I hadn't realized that it had affected me so much. I was probably over-reacting.

"A friend got attacked about a week ago, and I guess it affected me more than I realized. What's up?" I asked him.

"A few of us were going out after work... I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go... with me." he said and I was surprised because we hadn't talked much except being nice when working together.

"Um... sure." I said and he flashed a dazzling smile.

"Great, I will find you when we get done for the day." he said and I smiled. I immediately texted Becky about it and she was happy for me. She had a date with some guy tonight too. We were going to talk about our dates tonight when we both got home. I'm sure that Noam and Finn wouldn't be joining us since Noam had it bad for Becky, and Finn could care less.

I got off and Drew was waiting for me in the parking lot. I was glad that I had wore halfway decent clothes. A few other techs and admin people were going out for someone's birthday, and Drew had gotten invited. I was his plus 1, but I was happy to go. I knew a few of the people that were going, and Charlotte was someone whom I got a long with at work... so we instant stuck to each other. The subway ride was a short one since we were going to a place on Hollywood Blvd. The tourist were out in full, the people were taking pictures for money, and the streets were crowded. We ended up at the Know Where Bar because Charlotte was dating the owners son, so we got a private area to ourselves with the full bar. A few more people showed up and we were having fun. I was dancing with Charlotte when a man bumped into me and spilled his drink.

"Fuck, I'm sorry." he said and I just shrugged it off. I was in a black shirt, so other than the smell... you couldn't really tell.

"It's all good... that's why I wear black." I joked and he smirked.

"Everything ok?" Drew said as he walked up and I was about to say something when the man realized he knew Drew.

"Drew!" he said and Drew hugged him.

"Seth! What' s up?" Drew asked him and Seth shrugged.

"I accidentally bumped into..." he said and looked at me.

"Hayley." I said and stuck out my hand for him to shake. He took it and kissed the back of, which took me by shock. I watched as Drew rolled his eyes and I let out a nervous giggle.

"Back off, Seth... I worked with her first." Drew joked and I was slightly uncomfortable with all the attention. I wasnt a standout. I have dirty blonde hair, brown eyes, could stand to work out more, and some curves... nothing about me made me have that 'wow' factor.

We stayed a little longer before Drew and I were invited to go to a late night diner with Seth and his friends. I agreed to go because I saw the other guys had girlfriends or wives. We got there, got a table, and everyone ordered food. I was just going to eat a small plate of fries. I wasnt really hungry, but I didnt want to seem off to be there.

"Hayley, how long have you been in LA?" Seth asked me as we sat there. Drew knew them all and was talking to another one.

"Not long... still getting acquianted." I admitted. We were talking about it and I was actually having fun with Seth. I ended up talking to him most of the time before we got ready to leave.

"I will walk you home." Drew said as we were all walking to the subway station. I was glad I had decided to go out tonight. He was talking to me when his phone rang. He was on call this weekend and I knew that ring tone. I smirked as he groaned and answered the phone. He found out where he had to be and told me he would call me. He ran back out of the station and I shook my head.

"I will walk you home so no one jumps out at you." he said and I looked at him strange.

"Um... wrong thing to say?" he asked me as we got onto the subway. I chuckled and shook my head.

"A friend was attacked a little while ago... and I was there. I guess it out me on edge." I said and something almost like a sudden realization, but it passed as he shook his head.

"I wont let that happen to you." he said and I wasnt sure why but I wanted to believe him. He seems so open and welcoming.

We talked and I didnt even realize when we got to my building. I looked up to see Finn sitting on my balcony. He had a habit of doing that lately.

"Thank you, Seth." I said and he smiled at me.

"Um... do you think that you would like to go on a tour of LA tomorrow afternoon? since you are new and all?" he asked me and I nodded.

"I would." I said as we swapped numbers and he left. I walked upstairs and Finn met me at the door.

"Why are you with him?" he asked me and I looked at him strange.

"Why does it matter?" I asked him because I was taken back by him asking me that right away.

"He's not a good person." he said and I stopped putting my stuff down as I looked over my shoulder at him.

"And how do you know that? Do you want to tell me something? You arent giving a lot to go on here." I said and he sighed.

"You have to trust me." he said and I scoffed.

"Finn, you have literally told us nothing about you. Why should I trust you? I think out of anyone I deserve something after what happened the other night!" I shot back at him as he ran his hands over his face. He turned to leave and I sighed.

"Some day, Finn... you will have to let someone in." I said and he stopped at my door. He turned to say something, but nothing came out before he walked out shutting the door behind him.

 **A/N: Please Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you or the reviews!**

Seth met me downstairs the following afternoon, and we went on a tour of Los Angeles. He showed me the Hollywood sign, Hollywood Blvd, Angels Flight, the Staples Center, and a few other fun places. We rode the subway everywhere... I had no idea LA had so much to offer. I fell in love with Echo Park Lake. The area was beautiful and it was hard to imagine this was part of LA. We snacked at food stands, and got to know more about each other. I found out Sethbwas a detective with the LAPD... and that would explain why or how Drew knew him.

"I have one more stop before dinner." he said and I nodded as we took an Uber. He showed me the LA zoo and we ended up at Griffith Observatory.

"I thought it would be fun to go to the planitarium show and then walk around the grounds to see LA at night." he said and I smiled. I had never been to a show before and it sounded fun. I also was surprised at how much he had planned this out for us. We were in the show and it was so much fun. We watched one about the skies of Los Angeles.

"Seth, this is so much fun." I said and he smiled at me as we over looked the night lights of Los Angeles.

"I just wanted you to see more than just the tourist areas." he said and I smiled at him. He offered me his arm as we walked back to the subway.

"We have been invited to dinner with some of my friends... I hope that ok." he said I nodded. I was always up for meeting new people.

"Sure." I said and we headed up to Pasadena on thw subway to meet his friends. We arrived at a thai place with outdoor seating and joined a few people. I recognized one of them from yesterday.

"Guys, this is Hayley... Hayley, this is Roman, Galina, Dean, and Renee." he said and I smiled at them. We ate and made small talk and I quickly found out none of us were actually from California. I held the distinction for coming from the furthest distance. They were all fun to talk to and dinner went smooth. I was glad to talk to Galina and Renee.

"You should come tonight, Hayley." Renee said and I raised my eyebrows at the suggestion as Galina nodded in agreement.

"To where?" I asked them.

"We are going to a bar down the road." she said and I smiled, but shook my head no.

"Next time... I have to be somewhere early tomorrow morning." I said and they nodded. I had promised Becky we could go for a run in Santa Monica.

"Seth, she has to come out with us again." Galina told him and he smiled at me. I tried to pay my part of the bill but Seth wouldnt let me. I felt weird because this wasnt a date at all, so I wanted to pay my part.

"I will catch up with you all later... Im going to head back." I said as we walked out of the restaurant, but Seth grabbed my arm to stop me.

"Not by yourself. Im coming with you." he said and I shook my head.

"No, its ok." I said and they all told me no.

"You shouldn't walk around by yourself... not with that crazy guy who keeps killing random people." Renee said and I knew who she was talking about. They kept flashing grainy pictures of a man taking our gangs and people like that. I didnt think I would be in any trouble, but they insisted I go with Seth.

"I see tour neighbor isnt here to glare at me." he said and I knew he had to be talking abiut Finn after him walking me back last night.

"You really didnt habe to walk me all the way here." I told him as we walked up to my building.

"I wanted to make sure you were safe so you could go with me again some time." he said and I felt myself smile. We said our good bues and I walked into the building... it was quiet, and I found a note on my door.

Hay, we are all with Noam... come ASAP. ~ Bex

I had nothing better to do so I started over to the bar that Noam worked at. I texted Becky and she said she or Finn would meet me outside. I was almost there when someone grabbed me and pulled me into the ally. I let my instincts kick in... and started to fight back. I was almost away when they slammed me into the side of a dumpster. I screamed in pain as they loomed over me. I was waiting for the worse when I saw someone shove them away and then slam them into the brick wall behind them. I tried to sit up, but felt a comforting hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see familar blue eyes... it was Finn.

"Finn?" I asked him as he out an arm behind my knees and around my back. He lifted me up, effortlessly, and started back towards our building. I had never been more grateful to see someone I knew.

Finn carried me back in silence, even though I kept telling him I could walk, and took me up to my apartment. He unlocked the door, and sat me down on my bed.

"I could have walked." I told him and he sat next to me.

"Are you ok?" he asked me and I shrugged.

"They didnt get anything." I said as I looked down to see gravel embedded in my palms where I fell. I knew that I wouldnt see the full extent until tomorrow, so who knows what else I would have. He grabbed a wash cloth from the sink in the bathroom, and carefully wiped my palms and got tbe gravel out.

"You dont have to help me. You can go back." I said with a little yawn and he gave me a small smile.

"You helped me, plus you fell hard. I want to make sure you are ok." he said and I nodded.

"I will be fine, but I dont know how you knew I was there." I said and he shrugged but I felt like there was more. I tried to ask him again after a few seconds, but he turned on my TV so we could watch the news. I pursed my lips but didnt push it as the news started in on crime... I knew that I could have easily become a statistic if Finn hadnt of been there.

 **A/N: Please Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you or the reviews!**

 **I promise more will be reveled about Finn soon!**

I woke up the next morning to my alarm going off and turned over to find myself laying on piece of paper. I picked it up and looked around. I remember Finn being here when I fell asleep, but he wasn't here now. I was in my bed, my shoes were next to the bed, and my front door had the bottom lock locked so no one could get back inside. I held up the piece of paper and read it.

 _Hays,_

 _I hope that you are ok this morning. I am glad I went out to meet you so I could stop you from getting hurt any further. Meet me for dinner tonight at 7pm on my floor. ~ Finn_

I was surprised that he had invited me to dinner. I couldn't even remember ever going to his floor for anything, and now I was invited there... maybe he was asking me down there to kill me... who knows. I got ready and went to put on a shirt when my reflection surprised me. I had two mirrors that faced each other and in those I could see a large bruise on my shoulder from where I got pushed into the dumpster last night. I guess I really was happy that Finn had been there last night. I found it weird because he was just supposed to meet me at the door, but now I guess I was thankful.

I finished getting ready, caught the subway, and got to work on time. I was at the desk looking over paper work when I looked up to see Seth and Drew walking in talking. Seth smiled and handed me coffee. I thanked him and went back to working on my stuff.

"Is it really that bad?" Drew asked Seth, and I was assuming he was talking about the crime, and judging by the amount of work we had today... it really was that bad. I had request for slugs to be pulled out of 5 victims just for the LAPD alone. I had a few other request for fingerprints, and random things, but usually we didn't have this many on a Monday.

"Yeah, that one guy is taking everyone down." he said as I looked at him and he winked at me.

"Come on, in front of me." Drew said and I realized that I had actually gone with Drew to the party, but was now talking to Seth... oops.

"Oh, um... I guess..." I was saying when Drew held up his hand and cut me off.

"No worries, Hayley... I know when I have been beaten by someone better." he said and I smirked. I now kind of wanted to make sure Drew found someone since he was being so nice about Seth and I talking after he introduced us.

"You are here for evidence?" I asked Seth and he nodded.

"I also need pictures of the faces and finger prints. We are trying to figure out who this idiot is going around killing known gang members, who they are tied to, and get them before one of their knew enemies can." he said and I nodded. I knew that a lot of people were happy with what this guy was doing because it meant the streets were somewhat safer.

"That's why I didn't want you walking back alone." Seth said and I shrugged. I wasn't about to tell him that I left my apartment to go back out. I didn't want to hear it from him. He and Drew talked some more and he was going to come back after lunch to get whatever we had at that point. The ME was a known asshole, so we didn't want to bother him until we had to about things. Drew was always the one who got to talk to Shane because he would just hit on me or make unwanted advances. Drew went to tell him what was going on since we knew with this many bodies and the police involvement we couldn't hide it. He went to talk to them and I had someone help me get the bodies ready for the process. I was getting ready to start when Shane and Drew walked in. I groaned internally as he smiled at me... I forced he smile back.

"I hear that we are going to be busy until they catch this guy." he said as he started to look over the different charts for the victims. I nodded and he looked at me as I didn't really say anything.

"Oh, I have the invitations for the Mayor's Ball this year for the charities in Los Angeles. I have decided that I should take one of you so you can see what a difference we make in the community. Drew, you just don't look as good as Hayley." he said and I felt my stomach lurch. He wanted me to go with him to the Mayor's Ball... I didn't want to go with him. I knew that it was a way for the politicians, law enforcement, and other county or city employees to feel good about themselves.

"I..." I was saying when he cut me off.

"It's this Friday and it's black tie. I have RSVP'ed for us." he said and I stood there shocked.

"Right... what about your wife?" I asked him and he chuckled as he pulled on a gown and was getting ready to help us.

"She's in New York... permanently." he said and I nodded as we started on the victims. I was going to finger print, but Shane wanted me to assist him. I swapped looked with Drew, and started helping him. We got all our stuff bagged and done by the time Seth arrived to pick them up. Shane was talking to me when Seth came over and I was actually really glad to see him at this point.

"How's the case?" Shane asked him as I signed everything over to Seth for chain of custody.

"Good, we have a photo." he said and pulled one out to show us... it wasn't the same one from the new stations. You could make out more details on the guy.

"Nice." Shane said as Seth took everything.

"Yeah... oh, Hayley... dinner tonight?" he asked me as Shane looked surprised.

"Plans, but tomorrow night." I said and he smiled.

"Fine, but think about what you are going to wear to the Mayor's Ball on Friday." Seth said and I got ready to say something, but Shane cut me off.

"You are taking Hayley?" he asked him and Seth nodded.

"I just asked her. She didn't mention it. I wanted to take someone from the office." Shane said and I was never more glad for Seth than right now.

"Well, Drew looks good in a dress." Seth commented and I smirked as Shane shook his head.

"I guess Drew it is." he said as he looked at me. I knew that he could tell I was relieved I wasn't going with him.

The rest of the day went fine, and I got off a little late. I made it to my building at 10 til 7. I knew that there was no way to get around Finn, so I just gave up and walked to his door. I got ready to knock when Noam came down the stairs.

"Hayley, what happened the other night?" he asked me as I heard the door open behind me. I turned to see Finn in some board shorts and no shirt. I was surprised at just how good he looked up close. He never went to the beach with us so I had only seem glimpses of him shirtless if he went running in the mornings.

"That's my fault." Finn said and Noam shook his head before telling us bye. Finn motioned for me to come in and I was surprised because he did't really have much in his apartment. He shut the door and I turned to look at him.

"You are going to kill me aren't you?" I asked him and he cracked a smile. I was shocked, but I still wasn't sure why he had invited me to dinner. He walked past me wordlessly and I saw various scars on his arms, back, and torso. I guess that just added another layer of mystery to Finn.

 **A/N: Please Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you or the reviews!**

I was staring at him, and didn't realize it when he chuckled. I was pulled into the real world and blushed when he saw me staring at him.

"I'm so sorry... you just have a lot of scars." I said and he nodded. He pulled out two glasses and whiskey. He poured some and handed me a glass. I watched as he downed his shot, and followed suit. The whiskey burned and I forced the dark liquid down my throat as he chuckled at me. I wanted some kind of chaser and he knew it was he handed me a bottle of water. I happily accepted it and he smirked.

"I didn't think you would actually do that." he said as I finished drinking water to cleanse me throat of everything I had just tortured it with; I hadn't done whiskey shots since college.

"Whiskey has gotten me through hard times." I shot back and he shrugged as I heard a knock on the door. He moved to get her with some money in his hand. He came back with some bags off food and I raised an eyebrow as he sat them on the table.

"I don't have any pans." he said as he started to pull food out of the bags. I realized that he had gotten Chinese food and my stomach instantly got hungry. I loved Chinese food. We each grabbed plates, water, and I joined him sitting on the small loveseat that he had with a TV playing the news in front of us. I wasn't really sure why I was here as we ate wordlessly.

"Thanks again for helping me the other night." I finally said to break the silence and he nodded.

"You are welcome. I wish I could have gotten there sooner." he said and I was surprised because he really didn't seem like he liked anyone or showed any emotion. I nodded as he looked back at the news.

"Who do you think it is?" he asked me when the picture of the guy that everyone was talking about for killing gang members in Los Angeles. I shrugged and looked at him; he was looking at it with such intensity.

"Some vigilante. I don't know, but I know that I'm tired of seeing his victims on my tables." I said and he raised an eyebrow in my direction before shaking his head.

"You are a coroner... I forgot." he said and I shrugged. I usually didn't talk about my work, because most people couldn't stomach it or it made people look at you like you are crazy.

"Do you like it?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Want to tell me what you do?" I asked him as he smirked and shook his head. I dug into my pocket pulled out a ten and put it onnthe table. He wws watching me confused as I got up and started for the door.

"Thanks, Finn, I enjoyed dinner so there is for my part. Thanks againnfor last night." I said and went to get the door, but he crossed the room in a flash to stop me.

"Why are you leaving?" he asked me and I raised an eyebrow at him. He wasnt really asking me that... was he?

"Its like having dinner with a stranger. You dont really talk or open up. Im good." I said and he sighed, but didnt move. I was getting annoyed.

"Finn, I either need something to go on or you to move. I also have no issues calling the cops." I said and he chuckled.

"You get 5 questions." he said and I looked at him surprised. He sst in front of the door, blocking my escape, and opened a beer that was in reach. He tossed me on and I sighed. He motioned for me to join him so I sat cross legged on the bare floor. We were eyeing each other as we sipped on beers.

"Where did you get the scars?" I finally asked him. He looke down at some and back at me.

"I used to be a fighter... and some fights were dirty." he said and I was surprised. I figured miliary, car wreck, or something else.

"Why are you in LA now, since you obviously arent from here?" I asked him ans he chuckled at how precise I was being to only ask one question at a time.

"Work." he stated and I noticed how he was being intentionally vague. I chuckled and took a swig of beer... it was like we were in a stand off with each other.

"What do you do in your free time?" I asked him as he eyed me more closely.

"Work out, build legos, and draw." he said and I nodded.

"Why did you choose me to be your friend when you could have Becky or Noam?" I asked him as I looked down. I finally asked the question I really did want to know the answer to. I finally looked up when I heard him moving and he was now croutched in front of me.

"Because you saw me and always included me as a person... not just eye candy. You have tried to get to know me... and you tried to defend me that night." he said and I felt my eyes go wide. I had always invited him, but I thought Becky and Noam did too. He was now inches away from me as he hand slid up my cheek into the side of my hair. I watched him as he tenatively came closer to me.

"Do you want me to kiss you?" he asked me with our lips mere inches apart. I felt myself nod as my eyes slipped shut in anticipation. I felt his lips press against mine. They were extremely smooth and covered mine completely. I moaned softly as he pulled away and sat across from me on the floor.

"You have one more question." he said with a little chuckle.

"What now?" I asked him. He sighed and I didnt have time to react before he pressed his lips to mine again. I really didnt know any more about Finn than when I first started, except now that he was a good kisser who liked legos.

I walked up to my floor around 10pm and saw flowers on the floor beside my door. I picked them up to find a note from Seth.

 _Cant wait til Friday night. ~ Seth_

I brought them inside and realized my night had gone from 'Is my neighbor going to kill me?' to 'What am I going to do about two different guys?'.

 **A/N: Please Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you or the reviews!**

I took a deep breath as I walked out and Becky wolf whistled at me. She had come with me to pick out a dress for the event on Friday. I had taken off half of the day to get this done since Friday was only two days away. I was glad she was able to come with me. She was excited that Seth wss taking me. I looked in the mirror and absolutely loved what I saw. The dress was a knee length, lace, open back dress with a high neckline. I looked at the price tag and shook my head. I wasn't about to spend that much on a dress.

"Just get it... you look amazing!" she said and I sighed.

"If you agree to go on a date with Noam." I shot back and she smirked. She pulled out her phone and texted to see if he wanted to meet her for dinner tomorrow night and showed me she hit send. I shook my head as the sales lady came over to see if we wanted it. Becky promptly told her yes.

"So do you like Seth?" she asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, he's nice and different." I said and she chuckled.

"But you leaving Finn's late that night was a coinscience?" she asked me and my eyes got big.

"You have to walk past my broke ass door." she said as if she knew I was wondering how she would have known that.

"He asked me to eat Chinese with him and... he is actually nice to talk to whwn he finally does talk." I said without telling her about the kiss. I still wasnt even sure about the kiss.

We finally went back to our building and I hung my dress up when there was a knock on the door. I looked at Becky and she opened it. Finn and Noam were standing there looking ready to go to the beach.

"Beach?" Noam asked us and she looked at me. I nodded and they both smiled... Finn actually smiled. They waiting while we got changed and all hopped on the subway with our backpacks. Noam and Becky were actually talking while Finn just stood close to me.

"She is actually giving him the time of day." Finn said as we walked to the beach and I nodded.

"I told her that I woukd buy a certain dress today if she went to dinner with him. She needs to give him a chance." I said and he raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Dress?" he asked me a second later.

"I have to go to the Mayor's Ball Friday night... work and stuff." I said, leaving out about Seth because I knew that he didnt care for him.

We put our stuff down as Noam and Finn went to play in the water. Becky and I were fine sitting there. We stayed on the beach until around 6 before grabbing subs and going back to eat in Noam's apartment. Becky and Noam had really hit it off.

"Night all." I said and Finn stood up to leave... I'm sure he didnt want to third wheel that, and I didnt blame him. We walked past his floor abd he kept following me. I got to my door and turned to say something when his lips found mine. I let out an involuntary moan as we leaned against my door.

"I have been thinking about that kiss all day." he said as he pulled away and I pursed my lips together.

"What is it?" he asked me as I opened the door. I shook my head as he followed me inside.

"I... dont know. I dont know any more about you and... well... I want more than just a physical attraction." I said and looked at him.

"My job is... dangerous and the less you know the better." he said and I sighed. I knew that was like the ultimate cop out on telling the truth.

"Finn..." I was saying when he cut me off.

"Hayley, I like you. I havent like someone like this in a long time. I have a past and my job isnt great. I just want to spend time with you because you make LA a little less lonely... thats the truth. I understand if you are scared or need a minute to figure it out. Ill be down stairs when you do. I just hope that you dont choose him over me." He said and I knew he was refering to Seth. He kissed my forehead and walked out of the apartment, gently shutting my door as he left. I was no closer to figuring anything out.

I got to work the next day and I was working on things when Shane brought out a new photo of the guy we were all looking for and I had to do a double take. The disguise had slipped some and he looked like Finn.

"Do you know him?" Shane asked me and I shook my head.

"No... I dont. I wonder who he is." I said.

"Probably someone who has a small dick and nothing better to do with his time." Drew said and I chuckled.

We finished up working and I was heading home when Seth stopped me outside the building.

"Dinner?" he asked me and I shook my head no.

"I dont feel great." I said and it was the truth.

"Let me take you home. I just have to make stop somewhere realy quick, and then I need to stop by and talk to someone in your neighborhood." he said and I nodded. I was used to taking the subway so seeing above ground was different.

"Any breaks on the crazy guy killing all the criminals?" I asked him and he chuckled.

"Not really... we have a profile... he's probably a loner, no family or friends to speak of here, anger issues, highly intellegent, no capable of compassion, and thanks to the picture hes a white male." he said and I nodded.

"Sounds like most men in Los Angeles." I said and he chuckled. We pulled up to a large warehouse and he turned lff the car.

"You want to come in?" he asked me and I shrugged. He chuckled and motioned for me to follow him. I got out and he took my hand in his as we walked up to the door. He knocked told them something and it opened to us. We walked in and I saw his friends working, and it was a huge cage with a boxing or wrestling ring inside. Chairs were set up and two full bars were on the two outside walls. They had a few other thinsg set up and I was susprised at what I was looking at since he was with the LAPD.

"Seth?" I asked him and he smirked before giving me a chaste kiss.

"It's our side business that Dean brought from Los Angeles. We actually just hired a few new fighters a few montha ago to make it bigger." he said and I nodded. We walked over to see Dean talking to someone who looked familiar. I didnt think anything about it until they turned around.

 **A/N: Please Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you or the reviews!**

I was shocked to see Finn standing there talking to Dean and someone else. I wanted to move before he saw me, but I was frozen to my spot beside Seth. We locked eyes and I saw realization set in on his face. He knew that I knew that it was him.

"Come on." Seth said and we walked to where Dean and Finn were standing.

"Seth, hey, we are set for tonight... Hayley, good to see you again." he said and gave me a small hug. I smiled as Finn watched me.

"Finn, are you ready for tonight?" Seth asked him and he nodded.

"Hayley, this is Finn... he's our own version of the 'Fighting Irish' and does plenty of side jobs for his money." Seth said as he motioned to Finn and I nodded.

"Nice to meet you... good luck tonight." I said and waited to see how he was going to respond.

"Thanks... will you be here tonight?" he asked like he didn't know what else to say. He looked like he wanted to say so much more, and I didn't want him to say anything else. I didn't even want to be there anymore. I looked up at Seth and he shrugged.

"It's up to you... if you aren't feeling well I can take you home like you asked." he said and I shrugged.

"My headache is almost gone... I would like to see this." I said and Seth smiled as Dean nodded in approval that we were staying for the fights.

"Finn, your pre show appointment is here." a man said and I glanced over to see a woman waving at Finn. I would like to have assumed she was a massage therapist or something, but based on the fact that she was paying that man, I had my doubts. Finn almost looked ashamed before walking to over to them. I was getting ready to turn away when I saw her hand go to his crotch and I shook my head. I was pretty sure that most of this wasn't legal, but since cops were running it... who knew.

Seth had someone bring us some dinner as we waited for the show to start. Dean and Renee joined us as we all ate and I found myself having fun. Roman and Galina were coming tonight because he was working, but now I wondered what he actually did since this was their side job. I had to admit that it was quiet impressive and the amount of people streaming in for the fights wasn't a small crowd. I couldn't only imagine what they charged at the door. We all went to where we were sitting, which was on a raised platform above everyone else so they could see the fights without issues. They had to be well known because everyone spoke to them, and the women were glaring at me and Renee.

"Don't worry about them... they all just want their money." Renee said and I nodded. I thought Seth was a cop... he had money?

"I had no idea about any of this." I admitted as she and I sat behind the guys while someone handed us some beers.

"I didn't either. Dean brought me one night when we were engaged, and I was blown away. He brought this into Los Angeles from Las Vegas and this is their second location in this town. The other one is more south." she said and I was surprised.

We were talking as the different fights started, but I only paid attention as Finn started to fight this huge blonde guy. I felt myself pulling for him as he managed to win. Seth and Dean were happy about this because it probably meant more money for them. I had no doubt gambling was going on here too. I was glad to see that he was alright, but very beat up.

"You must be the good luck charm." Seth said to me and I smiled at him with a shrug.

I finally got home around 10 pm and everyone in my building was home, even Finn. I knew that he would probably come confront me about tonight, but I didn't care. He was sitting in the shadows of my balcony. Seth wished me good night as I walked up the stairs to go inside. I knew that I would see him tomorrow night for the ball. I walked up to Noam's and his door was open and he and Becky were watching TV. They waved me inside, but I stopped at the doorway.

"Come on, it's a good show." Becky said as they were sitting comfortably close on the sofa.

"Nah, long day... I'm heading up. Can you still help me with me hair and make up tomorrow?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Yep, we are going to make you look good." she said with a smirk. I shook my head, wished them good night, and walked up to my floor. I opened the door to see Finn sitting on my balcony sipping something that probably had a high alcohol content. I walked out there and he poured me a glass without a word. I sat across from him and he looked at me as he held the glass to his face. He was swollen below his right eye, and I knew that by tomorrow it would be a good shiner.

"Hayley..." he was saying when i cut him off.

"Don't Finn, just sit here and be my friend." I said and he sighed. I had effectively cut off anything in the future for us in that one statement, but I was ok with that. I had asked him many times what he did, and he never told me. I would have been ok with the fighting, but being a male prostitute was kind of the limit. I wasn't really ok with that.

"I wanted to tell you." he said and I scoffed as I downed the whiskey.

"I would have been ok with the fighting, but not the other part." I said and he sighed.

"You were the one person I didn't want to find out." he mumbled and I felt rage. I was the one person who wanted to sleep with him, and he was fucking countless women for money as a job... but he didn't think he should tell me.

"Why Finn? Because if we had fucked and I came back with some STD you would actually have to tell me what's going on?" I shot back and he got ready to say something, but I held my hand up.

"Please, just go... I have to do things tomorrow before the mayor's ball. I need sleep, and just keep the bottle. You can think of it as a congrats on winning kind of thing." I said and he got ready to say something, but decided against it. He put the glasses in my sink, and walked out the door without a word. I sat on the balcony with silent tears streaming down my face. I wasn't sure why but I wanted him to say something... anything.

 **A/N: Please Review**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you or the reviews!**

"You look amazing!" Becky said as I walked out with my hair done, my make up perfect, and the dress fit like a glove. I had to admit that I did look amazing. Becky had done my hair in a half up curly do, and my make up was light, but still smokey. I didn't want to look slutty since this did involve people for work, but I wanted to look amazing. Noam came up and took our pictures, before Seth texted me that he was around the block. I hugged Becky and thanked her as I started down the stairs.

"Have fun!" Becky over the banister, and I smiled as I got ready to start down the stairs, but found myself looking at Finn. He was on the bottom of the stairs, and looking up at me in shock. I had to admit that this was better than me coming around with a boyfriend. I looked good, he knew it, and he couldn't have it. I started down the stairs and stopped at the bottom, where he was still standing, and started around him.

"Doesn't she look great?" Noam asked Finn and I looked at Finn.

"Yeah, you look... beautiful." he said and I gave a small smile as the door opened. Finn darted up the stairs as Seth smiled when he saw me.

"You look amazing, Hayley." Seth said and I smiled at him. Becky and Noam told us to have fun before I left with Seth. I walked out and saw that we were riding in a towncar with a driver as Seth opened the door for me. I slid in, and once he was in we started towards the event. We were going to the Disney Concert Hall for the party. We got there faster than I thought we would because of traffic, and went inside. I immediately spotted Shane and Drew, who made a beeline for me.

"You look great, Hayley." Drew said and I hugged him.

"Thank you, and I'm glad to see you didn't have to wear a dress." I said and he chuckled as Shane came over to us.

"You look lovely." Shane said and hugged me before I could get away, but thankfully Seth pulled me to his side, and I was saved from anymore contact with Shane. I talked to a bunch of people, danced with Seth, sipped on nice champagne, and was actually really happy that it was time to go. Seth looked as board as I did. We got into the car and Seth undid his bowtie, as I slipped my shoes off.

"You up for an after party?" he asked me with a smirk, and I chuckled.

"Sure, I need more excitement in my life after that." I said and he laughed as he told them an address. We were driving when he leaned over, and pressed his lips to mine, as he pulled me closer to him.

"I have wanted to do that since picking you up." he said once we pulled apart and I chuckled.

"I wish you had." I said as I pressed my lips to his again. We were full on making out when the driver told us we were here. I grabbed my shoes, and started to put the on, but Seth stopped me. He took my hand and pulled me out of the car with my shoes in hand as we walked down a smooth path. I could hear people and saw dim lights. We walked through a hedged gate to a large backyard. I was surprised that there wasn't a lot of people because of the noise, but a few people having fun.

"Seth! Hayley! a voice said and I realized it was Renee yelling at us from the pool. I waved at her as Seth lead us to the patio. Dean was there with Roman, Galina, and a few other people that I hadn't met yet.

"Galina, do you have a swimsuit Hayley can borrow?" Seth asked her and she nodded. He kissed me before I walked inside with her. The house was just as amazing as the outside, and there were so many rooms.

"Where are we?" I asked her as she finally opened a door to a large bedroom.

"Near Topanga Park... south of Calabasas." she said as she opened a closet as large as my whole apartment.

"You and Roman live here?" I asked her and she chuckled as she shook her head no. She was looking through drawers for a swimsuit as she casually answered me.

"No, Seth does." she said and I was shocked. I never expected him to have a house like this.

"We are staying with him until our house in renovated." she said as she held up a red bikini. I thanked her, and went to put it on. I was a little bigger than her, but everything still fit for the most part. I pulled my curls up, and walked out with her. A few more people had shown up, and Seth was lighting the grill as I walked over.

"You look amazing." he said and kissed me as someone turned the music up. I had a drink pushed into my hand, and the party was in full swing within minutes. I had fun as I talked to Renee, and stayed on Seth's side. We were having fun,and most people didn't leave until after 3 am. Dean, Renee, Roman, Galina, Seth, and me were all laying on the patio furniture when two men walked through the backyard gate.

"Delivery." Dean said and motioned towards the gate. Seth chuckled as he yelled for them to come to where we were currently too drunk to want to get up. I was surprised to see Finn and another man with him. I looked down so that I wouldn't have to look at him. I could feel his eyes on me.

"Finn, stop staring." Seth snapped after a second and I looked up in time to see Finn's eyes moving away from me. I knew that I was in a bikini, and wish that I had a cover up right about now.

"Hayley, Finn was staring... I'm sorry." Seth said in a drunk tone and I chuckled.

"I'm not... I know I look good." I said as Renee and Galina cheered for me in a drunk state.

"Hmm... well, what do you think of Finn?" Seth asked me as my brain raced, and I hated being put on the spot. Everyone was now watching me and waiting on me. My eyes locked with Finn's and I saw the corner of his lips twitch like he almost wanted to smile at my current position.

"He looks good, but he's not you." I purred at Seth as his lips crushed against mine as Dean and Roman let out whistled of encouragement. He finally pulled away when I was dizzy and needed air. They talked a few more minutes about money, and the business, before Seth pulled me with him inside and lead me to a large bedroom. I looked back into the hallway as I walked in to see Finn being pulled into a bed room with some woman, that appeared out of nowhere... and here I felt guilty. The furniture was amazing, as he walked to the balcony. The time was near 5 am, so I knew that the sun would be up soon.

"Stay here tonight?" he asked me as I leaned on the post of the bed and I chuckled.

"It's morning." I pointed out and he chuckled as he kissed me. I moaned as his hands roamed down my sides and settled on my hips.

"Stay today?" he asked me as he pulled away and I nodded. He threw me onto the middle of the large bed and crawled up next to me. He placed a kiss as he carefully lowered himself onto me. I let my hands wind through his hair, and he had a hand on my ribs.

"I want to fuck you so bad, but I want us to both be more awake to enjoy it." he said with a chuckled as he looked at me with heavy eyes. I nodded as he dropped a kiss to my forehead. I got ready to say something, but he pulled me to him as he threw a blanket over us.

"Sleep, Hales." he whispered and I fell asleep to the sound of his breathing.

 **A/N: Please Review**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you or the reviews!**

I woke up the next day and had a moment of panic when I couldn't figure out where I was at first. I looked over at the clock and it read 3pm. I had slept most of the day as I heard voices from the balcony. I felt the cooler air blow through the room as I stretched for a second. Seth's room was really nice, but I couldn't help wondering what he actually did for a living. He was a LAPD detective that lived in this mansion. I had seen the cage fights, the mansions, and the obvious money. I wasn't sure if it was him or one of his friends, but someone had some serious cash flow coming in. I got up as I heard them raised their voices. I was sure that I wasn't supposed to hear them, but I crept closer to the door because me nosiness got the best of me.

"What do you mean we have a fucking problem?" Seth said to someone.

"We have someone talking. I'm not sure who, but we do." the other voice confirmed.

"Who do you think it is?" Seth asked them.

"We have some ideas, but..." he was saying when I heard the unmistakable sound of flesh hitting flesh followed by a groan.

"Look, just fucking fix it. We have everything looking on the up and up so just fix it before it doesn't look so up and up." Seth warned them as I heard footsteps. I dove back onto the bed, and acted like I was asleep when I heard the door open. The other person got ready to say something when Seth stopped him.

"She's sleeping, shut the fuck up." he told the other person before they left. I felt the bed dip as Seth's hand ran over my back. I was had changed into his t-shirt sometime in the night, but I was still in bikini bottoms. I looked over my shoulder at him like I had just woken up when he was laying there. He gave me a soft smile and kissed my shoulder.

"Morning." he said and I gave a small smile.

"Afternoon." I corrected and he chuckled. I glanced at the clock like I had just woken up and groaned.

"I'm sorry I slept so late. I didn't mean to be this late." I said and he chuckled.

"I would have woken you if I wanted you to leave." he said and I nodded.

"I do need to head home soon." I said as I sat up and he shook his head.

"We are having a party tonight, and I wanted you to stay." he said and I raised an eyebrow.

"I don't have anything with me." I protested and he waved it off.

"I can have something for you to wear, so please stay." he said and gave me puppy dog eyes. I wanted to say no, but there was something about Seth that made me want to stay. I also wanted to stay to see if I could figure out what is going on.

"Fine, but it will cost you food." I finally agreed as he smiled at me.

"Great, I know the perfect place up the coast before we have to be back. I will get some clothes for you." he said as he dropped a kiss on my forehead before leaving the room. I saw my clutch and dress in the corner. I slipped off the bed and checked my phone. I didn't have anything out of the ordinary, except a text from Finn telling me that I looked nice, that was sent really early this morning. I shook my head as Seth walked in a few seconds later holding some clothes.

"I had better not be wearing some hookers clothes." I told him and he laughed at me.

"No, some are Renee's and some are Galina's. It's which ever fits you better." he said and I nodded before he showed me where the bathroom was in the room. I quickly showered and changed into a longer maxi dress that was a deep purple color. I pulled my hair into a bun, and walked out to see Seth on the balcony. I walked out and he smiled when he saw me.

"You look beautiful." he said and I smiled at him.

"Thank you." I said as he kissed me gently.

"Come on, I promised you food." he said as we walked to the garage. We got into one of the cars there and head took us to a small taco stand on the side of the highway that had amazing views. I had fun with him and we finally went back to the house. I saw a lot more cars, and people moving about in the house.

"Do I need to change?" I asked him as we walked through the enormous kitchen and he shook his head no.

"Casual party." he said and I nodded.

"I do need to take care of something with the party. Will you be ok watching a movie or something?" he asked me and I nodded.

"You can go anywhere in the house that isn't locked." he said as he led me to a large theater room. I nodded as he showed me how to pick what I wanted, kissed my forehead, and left the room. I found something, and sat there for a minute before my stupidity got the best of me. I got up, and looked out the hallway. I didn't see anyone, so I crept from the room. I was looking around when I tried a door... it was unlocked. I opened it and was shocked at what I saw. I knew that I shouldn't be lurking. I expected the see a lot of weird or unusual things, but that wasn't one of them. I wanted to bolt, but I knew that if I just left Seth would think something was up. I quickly shut it and started back to the theater room. I was almost there when someone pulled me into a room, and clamped their hand over my mouth... I was fucked.

 **A/N: Who has Hayley?**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you or the reviews!**

I tried to get away from whomever had me, but they were much stronger. I wasn't sure why they had grabbed me or what they wanted.

"Stop struggling." a voice growled in my ear and I pulled against them even harder. They finally turned me and pushed me against the wall. I was pinned my my wrist and their hand that was still clamped over my mouth. I was looking into the blue eyes of a man I didn't know. I had seen him once or twice around the house last night, but I didn't know anything about him. He had a hard look on his face as he pulled his hand away from my mouth.

"What are you doing down here?" he asked me. I blanked on what to say. I had no idea what I was supposed to tell him.

"I asked you a question." he said and let me wrist go as he backhanded me. I groaned from the pain and tasted the metallic taste as blood seeped into my mouth.

"I... needed to pee." I finally said and prayed that he would believe me. I didn't know what he saw, or if he saw me come out of that room. I was snooping and I had been caught... this was all on me, but I really hoped that I was convincing right now.

"I don't know if I believe you. I think you were just looking for a dick to ride. I doubt Seth can be all that good to you." he said as a sickening smirk grew across his face. I started to struggle more as he pulled me off the wall. I got enough space between us that I heeled him right in the knee. He gasped in shock, and I hit him with the heel of my hand right in the nose. He groaned and I ran out the door. I turned down the hallway and ran smack into someone. I let out a scream of shock as the person grabbed me by the shoulders.

"Hayley, calm down." the person said and I tried to get away. I didn't care who it was. I wanted out of there.

"Calm down, it's me, Finn." he said and I finally looked up to see him looking down at me with worry. I saw his eyes get huge, and I imagined that my lip was still bleeding and swollen.

"What happened?" he asked me and about that time the man who had grabbed me came tearing out of the room. He was bigger than Finn, but as soon as he spotted us he started for us. I felt Finn pushed me behind him as he took on the charging man. He did some move and the man was on the ground in seconds. He kicked him in the ribs as Seth and Dean came down the hallway towards the noise.

"What is going on?" Dean roared and I looked at them. Seth gasped and pulled me to him.

"He helped me." I said as Seth held me hands in his face. He was looking at my face with worry and shock. He glanced behind me and back at me.

"Finn helped you?" he said and I nodded.

"Did the other one grab you?" Dean asked me as I looked from him to Seth and I nodded as Seth hugged me in for a hug. Finn was now standing over the man and Dean walked over to him. He told him something and Finn nodded.

"He's being taken care of." Dean said and he shared a look with Seth.

"I would like to go home." I said and Seth nodded.

"I can take her." a voice said behind us and I saw Finn looking at us.

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather stay?" Seth asked me.

"I don't want to, and you have your party. Finn can take me." I said and he nodded.

"Finn, take her home, and then take the rest of the night off." Seth said and kissed my forehead.

I got my things from Seth's room, and Finn drove us back to our neighborhood. We didn't talk much at all as we made our way to Burbank. He parked the car, and I was already inside by the time he grabbed his things. He followed me upstairs, and I was passing Becky's door when he peaked out at the noise.

"How did the party... what the hell?" she asked me as I finally looked at her.

"I'm fine." I said and she shook her head no as she walked out with Noam behind her. Finn had caught up to us by now, and was standing beside me.

"Hayley..." she was saying, but Finn cut her off.

"Dinner tonight upstairs... she can explain it then. She needs ice." he said and Becky nodded before pulling me into a hug. Finn took my hand and pulled me upstairs. We got to my floor, he took my keys and unlocked my door. I walked in, put my stuff down, and turned to look at him. I didn't have to say anything when he pulled me into a hug. I lost it as the tears started to flow.

"I was scared." I admitted through sobs as he held me tighter.

"I know, and I'm sorry I didn't get to you sooner." he said as he rubbed his hand down my back. I finally pulled away and looked up at him.

"Thank you." I whispered as I looked at him. I leaned up and softly kissed his cheek and he nuzzled his nose against mine as I pulled away.

"Why were you still there?" I asked him and he sighed.

"I... didn't want to leave until you did. I wanted to make sure you were safe." he admitted as he rubbed the back of his neck while looking at the ground. I wasn't really sure what to say to that. He cared about me?

"I know what goes on in that house, and I didn't think you were safe. I'm glad I stuck around because it turns out I was right." he said and I nodded.

"I don't think I want to go back. I went into a room I shouldn't have... and saw some things." I said and he looked at me surprised.

"What did you see, Hayley?" he asked me and I shook my head.

"Hayley... what happened?" he asked me as he put his hands on my arms to make me face him.

"I was snooping! I knew there was no way that Seth could afford that on his salary... even if his family was rich or something." I admitted and he looked at me surprised.

"What did you see?" he asked me.

"I... I saw...a room that was covered in blood like someone had been murdered in there. It was fresh blood." I said and he sighed.

"What does he really do, Finn?" I begged him to tell me. I wasn't sure I wanted to know, but after seeing that I knew that things didn't add up at all. I knew there was no way he was a clean cop.

 **A/N: What does Seth really do?**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you or the reviews!**

I walked in Monday morning and I felt like I had been through hell over the last few days. I had more questions than answers about Finn, and now Seth. I questioned everything I had seen, and told. I didn't believe anything Seth said anymore, and resented Finn for not telling me what I wanted to know. He told me that he wasn't going to because he wanted to protect me, but at this point I had no idea if I would even believe him even if he did actually tell me.

"Hayley." Drew said and clapped his hand on my shoulder. I jumped out of my fucking skin, and scared him. He quickly stepped back and looked at me with a mixture of shock and confusion.

"You alright, lass?" he asked me and I nodded as I tried to control my breathing.

"I watched a new scary movie, and it has me jumpy." I lied with a chuckle and he smirked.

"Text me and I will come over next time to protect you from the monsters." he said and I smirked as I shook my head.

"Work people." Seth said as he came into the room. He looked grumpy and that wasn't exactly surprising... he had been since his soon to be ex-wife began the divorce proceedings. We quickly pull on gowns and gloves as we started to get ready.

"The killer struck again... so we have a few bodies today." Shane said as he filled us in on what was going on. The killer had put down 3 more people and the cops wanted those reports first. I got ready as Drew and Shane were going to begin to cut him open. He pulled the sheet off and I gasped. He looked just like the man who had attacked me at Seth's. He was now black and blue from being beaten, and carved up like the killer had chosen for his signature, but it was him. I wouldn't forget his face any time soon.

"Hayley, do you know him?" Shane asked me and I slowly shook my head. I hadn't meant to let on that I knew him, or to react so audibly.

"No... it's just more gruesome or something. It took me by surprise." I said and he shook his head as Drew gave me a sideways glance.

"Must be your time of the month... women get fucking emotional when they are like that." he mumbled and I chose to ignore it. I couldn't believe that it was just a coincidence that the man was now dead after doing that Seth's house. I may not know what Seth did, but I knew that he had people who both feared and respected him for whatever reasons.

I made it through the autopsies and headed outside for lunch. I didn't have an appetite, but I needed the air.

"Hayley?" a voice called out to me and I turned to see Drew walking over to me holding two sandwiches and waters. He sat down and handed me a sandwich and water.

"Thanks." I mumbled and he nodded as he opened his sandwich. I finally followed suit as we sat there in silence.

"Was he a friend?" he finally asked me and I sighed, but shook my head no.

"No, um... actually he attacked me at a party over the weekend at Seth's." I said with a small chuckle, and Drew's eyes got wide.

"I was wondering why you weren't there Saturday night." he said and I looked at him surprised.

"You were there?" I asked him and he chuckled.

"Seth and I go way back. My family and his family were friends since we came over from Scotland and his family moved our of Mexico." he said and I nodded. I hadn't realized they were that close, but maybe Drew what exactly Seth did on the side.

"I didn't know that... I guess his family was rich to give him that house." I said and Drew chuckled.

"Was? More like is... they went back to Mexico because the heat was onto them." he said and I looked at him strange.

"Heat? What are you talking about?" I asked him as he took a swig of his water.

"You and Seth haven't talked about your past much, huh?" he asked me and I shook my head with a shrug as I realized that I didn't know much about Seth, in fact he kind of avoided the subject as much as he could. He knew plenty about me, but I really knew nothing about him.

"He is from the Lopez cartel that runs out of the Baja Strip. He became a cop to prove to people that he wasn't actually following in the family footsteps." he said and I nodded in surprise. I had heard of that cartel... hell most people in this part of the US had heard of them. They were the main marijuana runners in this part going to the states that hadn't legalized it yet. They also did human trafficking, and plenty other unsavory things.

"And everyone knows this?" I asked Drew and he nodded with a shrug.

"Yeah, pretty much... we all thought the killer was coming for him at first, but he's remained ok. He has lost a few friends though. Dean had a close encounter, but nothing more serious that that." he said and I nodded.

"Dean and him are just good friends?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"Not really sure... they have the fighting business together, but not sure after that. They must tolerate each other enough because they are usually together." he said and I nodded. I had seen them together a lot.

"I don't get how that's legal." I mumbled and he chuckled.

"Same as wrestling or MMA... just don't make the bets out in the open." he said and I knew that he was right about that, but it still seemed... kind of wrong.

We talked a little more before heading back to from lunch. We walked inside and Seth was there getting paper work. He kissed my cheek when he saw me and I wasn't sure what to do now. I returned it with a small kiss and he chuckled. I had seen that room, found out this information about him, and now his friend magically showed up dead... I just wanted answers.

"Dinner tonight?" he asked me.

"I promised my friend I would hang out with her. Rain check?" I asked him and he nodded. I wasn't really sure if I wanted to hang out him right now... or ever again from what I was finding out.

The rest of the day went well, but I had trouble concentrating right now. I finally headed home, and Becky met me on her stoop. She was excited and I had no idea why, but she soon produced a package that was for me. She had taken it so they wouldn't leave it downstairs from someone to just wander off with, since people sometimes randomly came into the building.

"Looks important." she said as we walked up to my floor. I opened the door, and we walked inside. I put my stuff down and opened the package. I was surprised to find a diamond heart necklace and a note from Seth. Becky was fawning over it, and put it on me as I tried to act excited.

"What are you all going on about?" Noam asked us as he put his head in the doorway.

"Seth got her a diamond necklace." Becky said as Noam rolled his eyes.

"I don't make enough." Noam said and I chuckled as he not so much hinted, as just told Becky that she wasn't getting one right now.

Noam left for work, Finn wasn't around, so Becky and I ordered Chinese for dinner. We had picked Sleepy Hollow to watch because Johnny Depp was hot. I was happy to have a girls night until someone came knocking on my door around 9pm.

 **A/N: Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you or the reviews!**

I looked at Becky and she shrugged at the knock on the door. I got up and opened it. I was half expecting Seth, but instead it was two police officers. I was surprised that they were at my door.

"Are you Hayley?" they asked me and I nodded.

"We need to ask you about a party you were at the other night. Do you have a moment?" the shorter one asked me and I nodded again.

"Can I at least get your names?" I asked them before they proceeded.

"Sure, I'm Officer Breeze, and this is Officer Fandango." the shorter blonde one said and I nodded. They both showed me their badges and they were L.A.P.D The taller one with brown hair just kept looking down on me. He was slightly unnerving.

"You were at the party at the Rollins residence on Friday night?" he asked me and I nodded. I couldn't figure out why they would be asking me about it when they could just as easily ask him.

"Yes, I went with Seth, the owner, after we left the Governer's Ball." I said and they looked at each other with a little bit of surprise in their features. I couldn't get a read on them, but I had a hard time believing they were really cops. I had seen the badges, but still... there was something off.

"You showed up with Detective Rollins?" the taller one asked a little surprised.

"Yes, we are dating, and we both work for the city. We went to the ball together, and then we went to his place. The party was already going. A few people were there." I said and they slowly nodded. They closed their notebooks and nodded at each other.

"You can always ask him... I'm sure your departments are near each other." I said and they glanced at each other.

"We didn't know you were dating, Seth, have a good night." They said and turned to leave before I could say anything else. I shut the door and Becky was looking at me with a strange look.

"What was that about?" she asked me and I shrugged. I shot Seth a text about it, and went back to watching the movie. He asked me what their names were so I told him. I just wanted to finish my girls night with Becky without anymore interruptions.

Finn's POV

I got home the next afternoon and saw Hayley going up the stairs in front of me. I caught up to her and wanted to talk to her. The last time I saw her she was upset and mad that I didn't tell her what she wanted to know.

"Hey." I said and she turned to look at me.

"Hi." she said. I so wanted to tell her what I knew. I wanted to tell her everything so she would run. I wanted her to be safe. I wanted her to know who I really was, and that I wasn't the asshole I had forced myself to be around her.

"I'm cooking tonight... if you want to eat." I finally said and internally cringed at the awkwardness of that entire sentence.

"Finn..." she was saying, and I stopped her.

"Please, Hales." I said and she sighed. I could tell that she was having an internal debate on what to do. I was hoping that she would say yes.

"Let me take my stuff up, change, and I'll be down." she said and I gave a small smile.

"The door will be unlocked." I told her as she nodded.

I was pulling things out of the fridge when the door open. I stood up to greet her, but it wasn't her.

Hayley POV

I walked down to Finn's apartment, and the whole way I was internally debating if I wanted to go or not. I walked up to the door and got ready to go in, but I heard a familiar voice. I peeked in the door to see Finn talking to one of the officers from last night. I coudln't really hear what they were saying, but I knew that it looked some what important. Finn looked upset, and the officer was gesturing wildly about something. I got ready to leave, but the floor creaked at the wrong time, so I quickly knocked on the door. I didn't want it to look like I was snooping.

"Come in." a voice said a second later, and I walked in holding the bottle of wine as they both looked at me.

"Thank you for your time, sir." the officer said and wouldn't look at me as he left. I walked up and put the bottle of wine on the counter next to the food Finn had pulled out.

"He was asking you about Seth's party Friday night too?" I asked him and he nodded, but I wasn't convinced that's what they were talking about. I doubt that he would actually tell me.

"I guess Seth isn't as up and up as we should think." I mumbled and Finn chuckled as he handed me the wine opener.

"You have no idea." he said and I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

He quickly changed the subject and I turned on the radio since I knew that we wouldn't get any further on the subject. He cook a pasta with a garlic oil sauce. I was surprised at how good of a cook he was as we sat on his couch to eat it. We were almost done when my phone rang. I pulled it out and he made a face.

"Your boyfriend?" he asked me as I ignored the call and I chuckled.

"Jealous?" I asked him.

"Not a fan of the guy." he said with a shrug.

"Well, until you give me a reason not to be... then I guess he deserves title of boyfriend." I shot back and he pursed his lips.

"Hales, if you know..." he was saying, and I stopped him.

"I don't know, and you won't tell me. I am not dumb enough to not see that something is going on. I just don't have a reason to not talk to him, and I'm not going to go on because you tell me not to." I said and he ran his hands over his face. He seemed as frustrated as I did right now. He got ready to say something when his door came busting open. I was shocked when I saw 4 armed officers coming towards us. I was too shocked to resist as they handcuffed me and pulled me out of the apartment. I looked back and Finn was being handcuffed as well. I was getting arrested with Finn... not Seth, but Finn.

 **A/N: Please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you or the reviews!**

I watched as Los Angeles passed by, from the back of a cop car. I had never been so mad, nervous, and upset at myself. I had moved to Los Angeles for a new start, but this was never in the plans. I never meant to get mixed up with the wrong people. I couldn't believe I had let myself do this. I was so upset with myself. We pulled under the building, and they pulled me out of the car. I was looking around for Finn, but I hadn't seen him since I was taken away. He was being put into another car. I was taken into a room, and a stone faced cop took my handcuffs off.

"Do you want anything?" he asked me.

"To know why I'm here." I said and he nodded.

"I will bring you some coffee." he said and walked out. I sat there in shock because I was not sure where I was or why I was even here. I put my forehead on the table and waited. The door opened and the same man brought in a huge cup of coffee without a word. He sat it down and walked out. I looked at it, and put my head back down on the table. I coudln't figure out why I was here. I was racking my brain when the door opened again. I looked up to see another cop with a folder.

"Can you at least tell me why I am here?" I asked him and he chuckled.

"I can, but I know that someone else wants to inform you themselves. I am just here to ask you a few basic questions." he said and I put my hand on my forehead.

"Fine." I mumbled as he sat down.

"Didn't like the coffee?" he asked me as he saw the now cold full cup of coffee.

"I didn't want it." I said as I sat up and he nodded.

He asked me a few questions and I answered them. They were basic and about myself, how long I had known Seth, and what I was doing in Los Angeles. He finished up as there was a knock on the window.

"Look, I know you can't hold me much longer without charging me." I said and he smirked.

"He said you were a smart one. I'll get you more coffee." he said before walking to the door.

"Who said?" he asked me and left before I could ask another question. I growled in frustration and stood up to stretch. I was about to sit back down when the door opened. I turned to see Finn walking into the room. He was in a black Henley shirt, black cargo pants, and boots. He had a badge on a chain around his neck. I felt immediate anger, confusion, and embarrassment.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" I shouted as I stalked towards him.

"Haley..." he was saying and I slapped the taste from his mouth. I couldn't believe this was happening, and within seconds two officers entered the room.

"That's assault." the one said and came towards me. i put my wrist together in front of me, and waited to be handcuffed.

"No, she's not a threat... I deserved that. You guys aren't needed." Finn told them as our eyes remained locked onto one another. They looked from him to me and finally left the room. He sat down and looked at me. I wasn't moving as he sat the file he had down on the table.

"Hayley..." he said and I cut him off. I felt deep embarrassment as tears flooded my eyes. I had been used.

"No, you used me." I said and he sighed.

"I didn't... it wasn't my intention to either." he said and I wiped away the tears that were now freely streaming down my face.

"Talk to me. I will explain everything." he said and I shook my head no as I wrapped my arms around myself. I felt so lonely and vulnerable right now.

"I don't want any conversations with you, let alone a tapped one." I said and he sighed. He turned off the recorder sitting in the corner and hit a switch.

"Now it's just us, Hales. They can we what we are doing, but not hear anything." he said and I glanced around.

"Why should I believe that you are telling the truth now?" I asked him and he gave a small smirk, but I knew that him... it didn't reach his eyes. He was in just as bad a place as I was in all of this. I thought we had a connection.

"My name is Fergal Devitt, and I'm an undercover FBI agent. I have been working with the LAPD to take down the Lopez cartel. I moved into the fighting business 6 months ago, thanks to my training, and gained Seth's trust. I worked for him and Dean either winning or throwing fights to get in further. They started using my to make money with drug trades, escorts, and some rough up jobs. I have worked so hard to get in, but I couldn't completely gain Seth's trust, so that's how far my investigation is as of right now." he said and I was stunned.

"And I was...?" I asked him.

"At first just a nice neighbor, then a friend, and now a much needed piece of my investigation to bring them down." he said and it stung. I nodded weakly and looked at the floor... more tears.

"Hayley, I know that you have been dating Seth... and seen or heard things. I need you to tell me anything else you know." he said and I sighed.

"Why should I help you?" I asked him and he closed the file.

"Because eventually one day Seth is going to go down for this, and I don't want to see you go down with him. I can protect you." he said and I nodded.

"From where I'm standing Seth doesn't exactly look like the bad guy yet." I said and Finn ran his hands over his face.

"Hayley, you have seen it! I saw it! He killed a man in that house. He has been moving drugs and money! I know you know this." he rattled off to me and I hugged myself closer. We were both frustrated at this current situation.

"Let me take you somewhere safe tonight to think about it. Seth knows that you are here somewhere. I can sneak you out and say that you are in holding on a bogus charge. I can put it that you aren't allowed visitors." he said and I nodded. I didn't know what else to do.

"Fine, but you have to take me, and stay with me." I said because even if I didn't know who he really was... he still made me feel safe.

 **A/N: Please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you or the reviews!**

We pulled up to a nice house in Toluca Lake. We weren't far from Griffith Park, and I couldn't believe this was where we were staying tonight. The house was in a nicer neighborhood, and had a fence around it. He drove us through the gate and parked in the driveway.

"Come on, let me show you where you are staying, and then we can order some food." he said and I followed him numbly into the house. The house was older, but it was well decorated.

"This is a safe house?" I asked him and he chuckled.

"No, this is my real house." he said and I was surprised. I noticed pictures on the walls with him and friends or family in it. I saw a small orange cat sitting on a sofa, and this seemed so different from the apartment I thought was his home.

"Here." he said and I followed him down a side hallway to a room. He flipped on the light, and the bedroom had a nice bedroom suite in it made of dark wood with a navy comforter on it.

"You can stay in here. The bathroom is connected to the bedroom." he said and pointed to a side door. I nodded and he gave me a small smile.

"Let me get you some clothes to change into, and then we can get some dinner." he said and I nodded again before sitting on the edge of the bed. I still couldn't fully wrap my head around what was happening right now. I was drawn out of my thoughts with a soft knock on the door. I looked up and Finn was holding some shorts and a t-shirt. He laid them next to me and gave a small smile.

"I'm going to hop into the shower. You can do the same or there is a nice garden tub if you want to soak for a bit. I understand if you do. I know it's been a day." he said and I nodded. A hot bath did sound good. He shut the door and I finally pulled myself to my feet. I look into the bathroom, and the hot bath did sound good. I ran some water, shed my clothes, and slowly sank into the bathtub. The water felt nice on me as I was weary from a long day and being absolutely confused about everything I had seen or known. I sat there until the water was ice cold, and finally put on the clothes he had let me borrow.

I walked out of the room, and I could hear him talking to someone. I didn't want to interrupt him, but I found him talking to his cat. I chuckled and he looked up at me with a smirk.

"What's his name?" I asked him.

"Wicklow." he said and I nodded as I let the car smell my hand. He nudged me a second later and I petted him.

"He usually doesn't take to people, so you must be alright." he said and I gave a small shrug.

"I know you must be starving, so I ordered us some Chinese." he said and I nodded. He disappeared and returned a second later holding a beer out to me. I accepted it and opened it as his cat nudged against my hip. I petted him and felt Finn watching us.I looked up and saw him watching. He got ready to say something when the doorbell rang.

"Go into the kitchen, please." he said and I nodded as I walked in there. I peaked out to see him checking his weapon before hiding it in his hand behind his back. He opened it and accepted the Chinese delivery. He brought it into the kitchen and it did smell delicious. I dind't realize how hungry I had been until right now.

"I got the sesame chicken for you." he said and handed me a styrofoam container with some chopsticks. I took it and followed him outside. He had a nice patio with a table and firepit. The weather was warm and you could hear people in his neighborhood out tonight.

"Eat." he said as I looked around. I opened it and started to eat. He was eating out of a similar container as we ate in silence.

"You know I wanted to tell you." he said and I looked up to see him watching me. I didn't know what to say, so I said nothing as I took another bite.

"I get why you didn't, but I wish you hadn't of lead me on in other ways." I said as I closed my container. I wasn't really hungry anymore. He sighed and closed his as well, and looked at me.

"Hayley, I never meant to fall you, but I did..." he admitted as he trailed off. I got up and walked inside. I could hear him right behind me, and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Let me go." I said and he didn't listen.

"Hayley, stop, please." he begged me, but I continued to fight against him. He finally turned me around and had me facing him. I got ready to tell him to let me go again, but he pressed his lips to mine. I became aware of his finger tips digging into my arms, the smell of his bodyvwash, the softness of his lips, and the breath that I was holding. He finally pulled away and I looked at him as my lungs inhaled much needed air.

"Please know that I was hoping it wouldn't come to this... I really do like you, Hales." he said and I closed my eyes as I felt his forehead lean against mine.

"I'm... just so confused." I finally said as I opened my eyes to look into his blue eyes.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I just want you to know that no matter what, I will not let anything happen to you." he said and I felt myself nod. I knew that out of anything else I could believe that from him. I forced myself away from him and went outisde to put our left overs away. He was watching me as I got done. I didn't know what he was thinking, but he pulled me back outside. He lit the firepit and pulled me over to the loveseat with him.

"Let's try to enjoy tonight." he whispered into my ear and I felt myself nod. I knew that thing wouldn't be the same in a few days no matter if Seth was around or not, so I decided just to enjoy tonight. I leaned further into him as the fire provided heat, and the radio from inside floated outside to us.

"I wish we had met in different circumstances." I mumbled and he chuckled.

"Me too." he said and I looked up at him. He kissed me again, and I lifted my chin to meet his lips. I knew that no matter what now I couldn't only let things happen around me.

 **A/N: Please review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thanks for the reviews and comments!**

I woke up the next morning and it was still early. The sun wasn't up yet as I lay in the darkness of Finn's bedroom. I looked over at him as he slept peacefully next to me. I didn't regret last night, and I had to admit that he was amazing in bed. I let my thoughts swirl in my head as I wondered what life was going to be like now. Was I always going to be on the run from Seth? Would I get to go back to my normal life? Was anyone really who their said they were? Witness Protection?

I slowly slipped out of the bed, grabbed my discarded clothing, slipped them on, and walked out onto the patio. The birds were just waking up in the cool crisp air as I wrapped my arm around me. I wondered if Seth had figured out I wasn't really at the police station... and if he had was he looking for me? Did he really think that I knew anything?

"Are you ok?" a gravely voice asked me as I turned around because I heard a noise behind me. I saw Finn standing there in some shorts and looking half awake.

"I am just thinking about a lot." I said and he walked outside to me. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a hug. He placed a lingering kiss to my forehead and sighed.

"I'm here for you." he said and I bit my lip. I wanted to believe him... I really did.

"What about when this is over?" I asked him and the question hung in the air as soon as it left my lips. He looked down at me and brushed some hair from my face. He bent down and placed a soft kiss over my lips.

"I want to give us a proper chance... I really do like you Hayley, and I think that we would make each other happy." he said and I nodded. I hoped that he meant it.

"I would like that." I said and he gave a small smile before reclaiming my lips with his. I moaned at the feeling, and let him lead us over to the sun lounger. I fell back when my knees hit the edge, and he followed me down. He was covering my neck with kisses as his hands began to roam over my body. I gasped when his hand slipped up my shirt. I moaned loudly as his thumb brushed over my sensitive nipple that was eagerly responding to his touch. He chuckled as I arched against him and my hands found the waistband of his shorts. I inched them down until he kicked them off.

"You are wearing entirely too many clothes." he said as he yanked my shorts off. I gasped at the cool air and his finger danced over my opening. I had my hand wrapped around his shaft and began to slowly work my hand up and down him. He grunted at the sensation, and nipped down onto my neck as a finger slipped inside of me.

"You are driving me crazy." he groaned and I chuckled softly.

"You started it." I mumbled as he removed his finger and I whimpered at the loss of contact. He chuckled and placed his tip at my entrance. I was still holding him firm as ran his nose against the outside of my ear.

"May I?" he asked me as I pressed him further into me. I moved my hand and he surged inside of me. I let my head fall back and gripped his shoulders as a loud sound tore from his chest. He set a steady but fast pace as our hips met in unison. I felt his muscles ripple under my touch, and he was making grunting noises as he slowly speed up. I gasped and arched my back as he pulled my hips higher while changing the angle he was thrusting into me.

"Harder, Finn." I begged and he chuckled.

"I like hearing you beg for it." he mumbled into my ear as I ran my nails down his arms.

"Fuck me." I begged as he sped up even more. I was so close as I squeezed my thighs tighter onto him. He pressed his thumb to my clit and I arched my back at the overwhelming sensation. I wanted to go, and I needed him to get me there.

"Come for me, Hales." he begged and I did what he asked. I felt my walls cling to him as stars exploded behind my eyelids, and I bit my lip to stop the scream from tearing out of my throat. He wasn't far behind me as he collapsed onto me. I held me to him and moved some hair from my face as we both inhaled ragged breaths in an attempt to calm ourselves. He gave me a small kiss before removing himself, and I whimpered at the loss of contact.

"Let's shower." he said and pulled me up with him. He pulled me inside before I could gather up the discarded clothing, and went into his master bathroom. The shower was more a cave than anything else. He turned on the water, and finally nudged me into the shower when I saw the steam rising up. The water felt amazing as he joined me.

We finally got out when the water got cold, put on some clothes, and were going to find something to eat in the kitchen when a loud bang happened. I wasn't sure what was happening as Finn pulled me through the house. I could see things going flying through the air, but it didn't hit me what was going on until we got into the garage. We were being shot at by a lot of guns. Finn threw me into car, got into it himself, and floored it out of the garage. The door splintered like matchsticks, and we drove right past the van that the people were shooting from. He was on the radio telling them he needed help as we drove through the empty streets in the early morning. I was scared, and I turned to look outside, but I felt a searing pain shoot through my leg. I gasped and he looked from the road to me.

"Fuck, you are hurt." he cursed, and took a sharp right street. I was holding pressure onto my leg, but I knew that I was loosing a lot of blood.

"Hospital." I gasped and Finn nodded. I didn't see the hospital... only the back of my eyelids.

 **A/N: Please review**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thanks for the reviews and comments!**

"What the fuck happened?" I screamed at them as we were in a private room in the basement of the hospital. I was looking at my boss with the FBI, two guys from my team, two or three detectives from the LAPD, and a random DEA guy, whom I could not stand. They all looked at me, but no one said anything.

"He found you." the DEA mumbled and I went after him but Breeze and Fandango held me back.

"Thank you for the obvious answer, Lio, and since you are so astute right now why don't you go get us some coffee. You should already know what we want." my boss said and Lio went to say something, but wisely shut up before leaving. He left and I looked at my boss.

"You guys go look at her clothing or see if she has any kind of tracker on her. You go see if anyone is talking about the shooting that we need to pay attention to, and Finn we are going to talk." he said and everyone nodded before leaving.

"I need to be out there to see what's going on." I said and started to leave, but he stopped me.

"Finn, sit. You need to address a few things first." he said and I sighed. I wanted to see how shew as doing, but I had to be careful since they already connected me to her. I didn't want her to get hurt.

"How long have you had feelings for her?" he asked me and I knew this was going to be the conversation that I didn't want to have. I never meant to be one of those agents who fell for someone they were building a case around, or a witness they needed... but I had. I knew that I had. I really cared for Hayley, and now I had really fucked everything up. She was hurt, and I couldn't even protect her.

"A while." I finally admitted and he sighed.

"Look, I know that I am the reason she got hurt because I let my feelings get in the way, but..." I was saying, and he cut me off.

"No, there are no buts. You weren't paying attention. They knew you had her, and now we have to watch not only her, but you. You can't work this anymore." he said and I got ready to argue, but he stopped me.

"No, you have doomed her to witness protection. You will always hurt her." he said and I sighed. I knew that he was right. I had doomed her. She was now going to never be herself thanks to me.

"You assist with evidence and work the computer, but do not be seen." he said and I nodded. I left the hospital after a long debate about going to see her, but I knew what would happen if I did. I knew that it would have been best if I just walk away. I just hoped that one day she understood.

Hayley POV

I woke up to beeping, and whispers. The last thing I remember was driving around with Finn. We had to leave because people figured out where we were... and now I'm in the hospital. I discovered as I cracked my eyes open. The lights were low and a woman was talking to a nurse. I realized it was Becky and was glad to see her. The nurse left and I sat up some. Becky ran over and hugged me as a pain shot through my leg.

"What happened?" I asked her because I wasn't sure what she had been told.

"A lot, and I don't think anyone is telling the truth." she said as she sat on the bed next to me.

"Does Seth know where I am?" I asked her and she shook her head no. I was relieved to hear that much right now.

"He came by the apartment and tried to find you. He wasn't the nice Seth we all like. He had 2 larger guys with him, and they were dead set on finding you. I didn't want to tell him what I knew because I didn't like that he whatever he was on right then." she said and I nodded.

"We broke up, and he can't accept it." I said and she hugged me again.

"I just don't understand how you got shot." she said and I smirked.

"Walking around where I wasn't supposed to be." I said and she shook her head.

"Hales, be careful, but not surprised. I told you that I would be here with you every time." she said and I smiled. Becky was my first real friend, and my best friend. Becky was watching the TV with me and telling me about her and Noam. I was so glad to have someone with me. She did tell me that we had to find a new roommate since Finn was MIA now and his stuff was gone. She seemed a little bitter he didn't say bye, but I acted like I didn't know anything.

We were sitting there when two cops walked into the room. Becky and I looked at each other... it was just like the night in my apartment.

"We need to speak to Hayley, if you will please wait outside, ma'am." he said and I sighed. She left and they started to ask me questions about what had happened, where I had been, what I remembered, and finally left when an older man in a suit came in to talk to me.

"I already told them everything." I said and he chuckled.

"The LAPD is virtually useless... I'm not worried." he said and introduced himself as Mr. Regal. He showed me his credintials from the FBI and sat down in the chair in my room.

"I appreciate you not telling them about Finn." he said and I chuckled.

"I'm still trying to decide what's real and what I might have made up." I said and he chuckled.

"Seth found you from your necklace. I am guessing he gave it to you with a tracker in it." he said and I nodded slowly. He had given me a beautiful diamond necklace, but I was beginning to realize that most things about him were as fake as they came.

"Is Finn ok?" I asked him and he nodded.

"He is, but he knows that he fucked up. You both could have almost been killed." he said and I nodded.

"I also need to tell you that you have two options here. You can either go into witness protection and become someone new... or just hope he doesn't come get you. We are building a case, and it's strong, but it will put you in the spotlight." he said and I sighed. My life could either completely change... or end quickly... neither sounded great.

 **A/N: Please review**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thanks for the reviews and comments!**

I sat in the hospital room and thought about what I had just been told... my life was going to change no matter what I did now. I was either going to let Seth have me, or run and try to live the rest of my life forgetting about anything I have ever done in Los Angeles. I knew that no matter what I wouldn't be seeing Finn ever again. He had lied to protect me, and I knew that he had reason. I shouldn't have held it against him so hard, but I couldn't change that now. They had given me a day to think about what I was going to do, because in a day I was going to be discharged from the hospital so I had to go somewhere. I closed my eyes and tried to think about the options, but the pain meds set in and sleep sounded much better than the future.

"Wake up, Hayley." a voice said and I woke up to someone tapping my forehead. I woke up, and was surprised at who was looking at me. I had to blink a few times to make sure he was in the room. How did he get in here? How did he find me?

"What are you doing here?" I asked him and he chuckled.

"My girlfriend is missing for a few days, and I'm told that she was in the county jail. I go to find her, but no one knows where she is... and then I find her in the hospital. And she has a gunshot wound?" he said and I tried to sit up and Seth stopped me from sitting up.

"No, just lay there." he said and he was eerie calm. I glanced at the door and he chuckled. I knew that something very bad was going to happen.

"They are my friends so they let me in... they knew better." he said and I nodded seemed very different right now, and it was very unnerving. He seemed to understand that everything had changed.

"So, I guess you have figured out now that I am really a drug lord, although I really don't like that name, and I have money." he said and I nodded because I really didn't want to say anything.

"I really like you, Hayley. I had hoped that we would be able to have a real relationship, but the cops just keep trying to fuck with the people I care about. They won't just let me be happy." he said as he threaded his fingers with mine.

"I never gave you a reason to be scared of me, hate me, or ever think that I would hurt you." he said and he looked at me. I quickly shook my head no and he rubbed the back of my hand with his thumb in a soothing manner. I was very unnerved by him and his actions.

"I can give you a much better life, and you wouldn't have to deal with any of this." he said as he picked up the back of my hand. He placed a lingering kiss and looked up at me. I saw a lot in his eyes, and I wasn't sure what I should or could believe right now.

Finn POV

I paced back and forth in my house. I looked around and saw all the bullet holes. I saw the destruction I had caused from letting myself get too caught up in someone. I saw what happens when I let myself care. I wanted to go see her. I craved her now that I had let her in. I worried about her, missed her, and I needed to know what was happening to her every second. I had been ordered to be done with this case. She had been offered witness protection if she helped up, and I prayed that she took it.

I couldn't take it anymore. I was just going to walk down the hallway in the hospital to make sure she was safe. I got there, and had a bad feeling as soon as I stepped onto the elevator. I didn't know why, but I shook it off as I got off onto her floor. They had cleared out an entire hallway for her, but as I approached I didn't see an officer at the doors to the hallway. I glanced through the window on the door to see the officer by her door slumped in the floor... someone had her. I quickly called it in and my boss came back with wait for back up. I turned my radio off, called the hospital security for help on this, and told the nurses to seal off the rest of the hallways.

I drew my weapon and crept down the hallway. I knew that I might find any number of things right now, and prayed that she was alive, in every situation. I saw the door was cracked, and she was sitting on the bed. I peeked in a little more and saw a nurse taking the IV's house as Seth calmly held a gun to her. I ducked into another room and waited until the nurse came running out. I could hear Seth telling Hayley he's sorry he had to be like that, but he just wanted them to get out of here quickly. He told her that once he got her out of there that things would change for the better. He was going to take care of her once they got out of LA. He didn't want to stay here anymore. He was going to kidnap her.

I watched as he helped her out of the room as she leaned on him since she had been shot in the leg. I knew that I had to make a move soon because if she left the hospital we may never see her again. I slowly started out of the room to follow them when I saw her glance back. She saw me and her eyes got wide. Seth turned to look and she kissed him. I saw my opening and took it as I shot Seth. I knew that Hayley would forgive me. I shot him in the side as they both went down. Hayley scooted away from him as he gasped and grabbed for his gun. He started to raise it and I shot him in the chest. He dropped his weapon, and gave a final gasp. I looked from him to Hayley who was looking at him with disbelief. I crouched down next to her, and she looked at me.

"I'm sorry you were hurt." I said and she gave a small shrug.

"I'm just glad you showed up." she said and gave me a soft kiss. I wanted to hold her, but I knew that we didn't have much time. I got ready to say something as the doors came flying open. Officers came storming down the hallway at us, and she was immediately pulled from the scene. My boss was glaring at me, and I holstered my weapon as I starred him down. Everything was changing now.

 **A/N: Please review**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thanks for the reviews and comments!  
**

"You had no right..." my boss yelled at me and I cut him off. He had been berating me for 20 minutes and I had enough by now.

"I had every right. He had killed a guard, held a nurse at gunpoint, and was about to kidnap the only witness you have ever had to pin anything on him and his crew. I had to stop him. I made a judgement call, and that's the end of it. I stand by my actions." I said and he sighed.

"You can't stay anymore. They know you are an agent. You have blown your cover." he said in a calmed tone after we stared each other down for a few minutes.

"What does this mean for me?" I asked him.

"You are done in Los Angeles. You have been here for 10 years, and now you are done. You can either go to a desk, a new city, or go home, Fergal. You can't be undercover anymore." he said and I knew that, but I didn't want to accept it until someone above me said it.

"What will happen to her?" I asked him and he chuckled.

"It depends on what she wants to do. The crew knew he had a girlfriend and she met some of them, so they will know that she was here when he died. They will try to get information about you from her. She's not safe." he said and I nodded.

"I am glad that you finally found someone, Fergal, but she's not safe. You have to let her go. She will have to go to witness protection." he said and I ran my hands over my face. He was right.

"I need your decision in 48 hours. I will give you a recommendation no matter what you choose to do." he said and I nodded before he left. I knew I had a lot to think about, but I kept thinking about Hayley.

Hayley POV

I was now in a new room at another hotel when the same man came to see me again.

"You were brave today." he said and I nodded.

"Thanks to Finn." I said and he chuckled.

"You are in more danger now that he is dead, Hayley. We need you to help us put away from of his crew." he said and I sighed.

"What happens if I do go into witness protection?" I asked him and he chuckled.

"You can go where you want with a new name, that includes id, papers, and a background. You can be whomever or whatever you want now." he said and I nodded. I had worked so hard at my life right now, but I was getting something people never get... a real second chance.

"You can keep your degree, and we will make sure you get a job within your field." he said and I sighed.

"I have something that will help you, but you have to get a warrant for his house to have it legally." I said and he perked up.

"Do tell." he said.

"I will, but I want to go where I want, be whom I want, and I will not testify. I will give you what you need without getting on the stand." I said and I could see his wheels turning to think about it.

"Fine, but you can't go until we have what we need." he said and I nodded.

"It's in my closet on the top shelf in a bag. You will find a purple dress with blood on the hem. Test it when you get the warrant." I said and he chuckled.

"Never fuck with a forensic tech." he said and I chuckled.

"You have two guards and you will be hearing from me soon." he said and I nodded. I knew that I needed some time to make peace with myself for what was about to happen.

Fergal POV

I sighed as I looked around my broken house. I had packed what I wanted to remember from Los Angeles, and was going to sell or donate the rest. I was selling the house, and I knew that even with the damage. I had chosen to go back to Ireland. I had been here for 15 years and in Los Angeles for 10. I had many days where I missed my family, and I knew this was a second chance to start over. I had already been offered a position in the local law enforcement, a position in the Special Detective Unit, out of Dublin. I was going to live in Bray, where I had grown up, and try to start over again. I wanted to say good bye to Hayley, but I knew that I couldn't. I couldn't put her in danger again. I couldn't tell her where I was going, or anything else ever again. I just had to pray that one day the fates would bring us back together again.

Hayley POV

I stood there and looked at the papers in my hands in disbelief. I was going to live in Ireland. I had picked it because it made me think of Finn. I was going to live in a small town just south of Dublin. They had gotten me a job at a coffee shop. I would still get money every month, they already had a flat purchased in my name, and I was going to start over my new life as Ava. Hayley was dead, and gone. I had stood on the hill above the cemetery and watched as people mourned for me in my previous life. I was just hoping that the people in Ava's life were just as nice as they had been to Hayley's. I wished that I could Finn about all of this, but maybe one day I would see him again.

 **A/N: Do you guys want a sequel?  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you for all the love for this story! I listened and he sequel to Hidden Lives is up! It's call Cruel Fates. I hope you all check it out!**


End file.
